noirfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonlit Tea Party
Synopsis It starts with the end of last episode, ending with Chloe saying she is the true Noir. Kirika is sitting on the ground at their home, Mireille staring off until they get a call. Someone has called them asking if this is Noir. Mireille says he has the wrong number, but the man says he has left something in the post for them. Coming back from getting groceries, she sees some mail. Taking it up stairs, she notices that it's the same photocopy they got from before. Kirika tells her to look again. They are different, but are of the same book, taken at different times. They receive another call where the man asks if they both saw the photocopy and says he wants to meet the both of them. They are walking outside, talking about how the man knew their number and where they lived. He must be a Soldat, especially with the 'true noir' appearing. They meet the man on the other side of the gate. Mireille tells him that when meeting a date it's improper not to give a name. He tells her that knowing his name isn't good enough information. He says he is a member of the Soldats, and Mireille is a little shocked at that, however Kirika shows no emotion to it. Mireille then says she thought they were trying to kill them, and he says they still are, but that they should take care. He tells them that there are no friends in their world when Mireille asks if he's helping or not. She tells him to stop speaking in riddles, and he says he will at a later time. He then walks off, and Mireille and Kirika still follow him. He tells them that he has the book, and all about the Soldats is inscribed within it. He says he will give them a location later and runs off. Mireille and Kirika then give chase, opening the gates and running through the forest to get him. Kirika stops at one point and turns with her gun as she hears a rustle, it's Mireille and she puts her gun down. Back at the Vineyard, you hear the purple dressed woman's voice and see Chloe in a large room without her cape. She is looking at a picture and opens a closet full of girly clothes. She picks out her green cape and walks out the room. The man at the gate is now in a room with Chloe. He calls her Miss Chloe and says he doesn't recall summoning her there. He tells her to let them feed the sapling with water and light. Chloe tells him that her concern is for Noir's true form. He looks a little shocked. He then says that Altena is dangerous in the end, he says they can’t approve of this and that he must report it. Chloe says there's no need for that before she stands above him. She then says that the decision has already been made and gives a small smile, telling him not to worry about the promise he made. He asks if she intends to kill those two and she narrows her eyes. Mireille and Kirika are shown killing the guards around the perimeter of a huge mansion/castle in the rain. A quarter is embedded into a tree, and the two men near that tree are shot down. Mireille then walks up and shoots a few more men down. Kirika hands from a tree and shoots a few men before dropping, wrapping her arms around a man's neck and breaking it as she hits the ground. She then goes out and shoots the rest of them that are there. Mireille is then seen shooting more men further inside the building area. Back at their home, it is said that instead of finding the man, they find guards who are there to shoot him. They believe that the man's words were true and that he really meant to help them, however, that there is still an order out to kill them. There is a knock at their door and Mireille opens it to find Chloe, who walks in without being invited. She looks around, picking up a magazine and looking through it. Mireille reaches low to grab her gun as Chloe walks towards the plant by the window. Chloe tells her to take it out since it is their home. Mireille removes her gun from its hiding place, saying they will do as they please then. The kettle whistles and Kirika rushes off to turn it off. She comes back in and offers Chloe some tea. Mireille is shocked, asking what the hell is happening. Chloe looks out the window and says the moon is beautiful and asks to turn out the lights. Mireille says she's crazy and Kirika agrees that the moon is beautiful. The lights are off and Chloe says the tea tastes good. Kirika says she tried something new from a book. Mireille asks what she is doing here, saying she didn't just come here for some tea. Chloe makes a smart alec remark saying there are biscuits too. Mireille asks about what she meant about saying she was the true noir. Chloe says it's that she means she was different from her. She says it was inscribed in the book. She then says that she was watching her today at the hall, and looks towards Kirika saying there was no doubt that she'd win. Mireille asks if she sent those men before reaching for the gun. She stops as Chloe tells her that the answer is something she must find for herself. She says that's what Altena always says to her. Chloe looks back up the moon and remarks again on how it's so beautiful. Kirika asks her if she wants another cup and Chloe says yes, Mireille then says she'd like some more too. They see Chloe out and she grabs Kirika's hand, pulling it up to her face before taking out a fork t and asks if she can keep it. Kirika stares ahead without answering. Chloe says perhaps they will have tea again, someday. Kirika says she never let her guard down, and that the man who told them about the book, she's afraid that he's no longer alive. Mireille says that she agrees. Nav Category:Episodes